1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, a control system for the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a semiconductor device is manufactured, processing conditions such as an exposure dose are set in advance in a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus such as an exposure apparatus. Exposure processing and the like are performed according to the processing conditions. However, even if the exposure processing is performed under the same processing conditions, pattern dimensions of a pattern formed on a wafer shift because of various factors. Therefore, after the exposure processing or development processing is performed, pattern dimensions of a semiconductor device formed on the wafer are measured and the processing conditions for the exposure apparatus and the like are controlled based on a measurement result. In a feedback method for controlling the exposure apparatus and the like in this way, the exposure processing and the like for a lot to be exposed next are controlled by using, for example, data for latest one lot.
In a measurement value detecting method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-133568, predicted ranges of pattern dimensions and the like are set by measuring a plurality of wafers manufactured under various processing conditions in advance. When pattern dimensions (measurement values) outside the predicted ranges are detected when a semiconductor device is actually manufactured, feedback control is performed by excluding the pattern dimensions outside the predicted ranges from a measurement value group to be fed back.
In the technology in the past explained above, the feedback control is performed based on only measurement values in disregard of a state of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus. However, in semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses such as an exposure apparatus and a resist applying and developing apparatus, manufacturing characteristics may fluctuate because of external factors and internal factors. In such a case, if control data for the semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses is predicted in disregard of a state of the semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses, pattern dimensions and overlapping accuracy may be deteriorated on the contrary.